Vectorman and SEGA All Stars Racing
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Vectorman get's rejected to enter the SEGA Racing competition even with the help of Tails. After many years of rejection, he finally confronts Sonic to try to get into the race as well as have or SEGA characters reborn. Can he beat Sonic at his own game?


Vectorman and SEGA All-Stars Racing

By: Thunderstarwarp

'Forgotten Gems' is a lounge created by SEGA shortly after they pulled themselves out of the Console Wars. It was made as somewhat as a 'you are never forgotten' kind of thing by SEGA for their previous service and defunct characters. Though created by SEGA, it wasn't limited to them, other lesser popular or disrespected video game characters from third-party or first was able to come as well. Popular video game characters-SEGA or not-are not allowed entry unless a member of it vouches for them.

The place was well equipped, with an arcade, a bar, a social area with soft music playing, for the area was to be relaxing. Decorated with red carpet and well maintained rooms and so forth.

Despite all this many of them found it an insult. It was a popular place thus it was easy to say that everyone there was a 'lesser' being. That said, many of them who did go there did their best to make sure that they were not seen. But some of them couldn't care less, in fact some of them wanted to be seen; to show that even heroes can be sunken so low. And one of these was a green transforming orbot, Vectorman.

Vectorman was at a semi-circle booth alone with a drink with his non connecting feet on the table listening to the soft music playing. The last few years have been rough on the orbot, trying to get back into the military productions with only mixed success anything close to that happening. After his input with the 'Genesis Project' or in other areas it was known as the 'Mega Drive Project' he was never able to advance any higher in other SEGA projects. The closest he got was a re-release of his Genesis input for the "Dreamcast Project".

After SEGA pulled out of the war, SEGA finally gave Vectorman permission to start a new program for Sony's "PlayStation 2 System" but due to poor reactions and a lesser popular redesign for the next generation combat style, he was rejected before the data could be released. Since then his Genesis input has been released many times for Sony's Systems, once on Mircosoft's 'XBOX 360 Program', and on several of Nintendo's Mainframe. It even got on the Nintendo internet program 'Wiiware'. As much as he wishes he could, he couldn't take all the credit. He did need a little help.

"Hey Vectorman!" a young energetic voice called out.

The orbot turned to the origin of the voice to see SEGA's young two tailed fox Tails. While he may be popular, Vectorman vouches for him so he could come when ever he wants. The reason was for several actually. For one, when SEGA was part of the war, Vectorman has saved the fox's life more than once and in return the fox would often repair him sort of as thanks. Also it was him as to why his Genesis input has been released so many times. And because of that, his games have even been incorporated with Sonic's Genesis inputs re-release. While Vectorman honestly didn't like Sonic, he did like Tails, and because of that, the orbot vouches for the little guy. Because of that it can be said that the two have become friends.

"Hey Tails." Vectorman returned.

The two tailed fox took a seat at one end of the semi-circle booth "So how has things been here?"

"Same old same old. Star Fox from Nintendo has been accepted back but that's all that's happened here. What's going on with you and Sonic's inputs?"

"Okay I guess. There's been a lot of praise for the next sequel of the original series we had going on 'Sonic the Hedgehog 4'."

"Hmm…" was all the orbot said, though Vectorman knew that Sonic was Tails best friend, he never understood why he never stood up on his own. Perhaps it was because of the not as successful as 'Sonic's' independent inputs for the 'Game Gear Project'. After that Tails had to stay on the sidelines as an afterthought for Sonic's inputs.

"So any words about the next SEGA get together?" Vectorman suddenly asked.

Tails smiled "Yeah, we're thinking of a racing competition this year." Vectorman optics lit up and was about say something but Tails interrupted him "Don't worry. I got you on the invitation listing. Now there's no way that they won't put you in. Besides, you can just turn into any vehicle you want, so SEGA or anyone else won't have to provide you a vehicle. They have no reason to not put you in this time."

If Vectorman had a mouth, he would smile. But his optics said it all. "Thanks Tails." He said in his robotic voice. "The last SEGA get together always left a good few of their own characters out." Vectorman wasn't the only one not to get invited to these things. Other's like Ecco the Dolphin, Gilius Thunderhead, Agent G, and many others were not invited. Though they were mentioned at these events or there deeds were anyway, they were never given full credit. "So what about the others?"

Tails laid back into the booth "I tried to get them to register more but there were only so many slots available. And SEGA automatically vouches for other characters."

The orbot nodded and understood what he said. Though Tails had high authority on SEGA, he didn't necessarily have any final words on pretty much anything. And while Sonic technically isn't in charge of SEGA, it can almost be said that he had the final word on everything. That said, the orbot wondered why he ignored Tails when it came to suggestions for not only himself but other 'forgotten' SEGA characters.

After that the two just talked about whatever came up. Talked about life, movies, made a few references to the current Console War, and other SEGA projects approaching for the ones who were still in the war. Occasionally, they met up with other characters, like Agent G, Rayman, and Fox McCloud. But after a couple hours they both left and waited for what time would bring.

--Next Week--

"WHAT!" Vectorman yelled throwing the letter aside. The orbot was rejected to enter the race or to even show up! Why? He was more than a competent racer. And like Tails said he would be the most inexpensive racer to put in. And to make matters worse, he was rejected for one of Sonic's sideliners Big.

The orbot couldn't believe it. Being replaced by some overgrown rabbit! But he knew Big, he knew that Big didn't really fight to get into the race. So than why was he rejected? He trusted Tails so he knew that if he did anything, he tried to keep him in the race as opposed to staying out of it. The other SEGA characters he didn't know except for the Bonanza Bros. and Alex Kidd and he was surprised to hear that they got in. NiGHTS was rejected also but somehow he managed to become the flag person. Hell, he'd even settle for that. He wanted answers and one way or another he was going to get them…

--SEGA's Headquarters--

"You took him off the list!"

"Yeah, Vectorman wouldn't be interested in a racing input." Sonic said walking away from Tails who was standing in front of him as Sonic looked back at his desk, looking over looking plans for courses and racers.

"I put him on the list because I knew he wanted to be in the race. He was happy to know I put him on the list." Tails argued.

"Come on Tails, Vectorman needs to be an action input, not a racing one."

"You rejected him on that too when SEGA finally gave him permission to design an input for Sony."

Sonic blew his friend off finally sitting down and turning the chair to face the fox. "It probably wouldn't have done that well. Why are you defending this guy anyway?"

"Because he's my friend." Tails was trying his best to change Sonic's mind but even he had little luck in doing so and he was Sonic's best friend "Why can't you put him in this race just this once."

"Because I don't think he'll be that good a racer."

"He can turn into any vehicle he wants!" Tails yelled "He's more of a competent racer than most of the racers that SEGA and you chose."

Sonic was going to say something but stopped himself. Tails brought up a good point. The orbot can literally change into any vehicle he wanted. He knew all this and tried his best to lie it out. Sonic didn't want Vectorman in the race for a reason, and he knew if he told Tails that reason not only would Tails be more ticked off than he already was, but would probably pressure not only SEGA but the whole SEGA community as well to put him in.

"Well it's too late. The roster is full and I confirmed them all." Sonic said coolly turning his chair to face the desk once again.

Just as Tails sighed in defeat, an explosion was heard at the end of the office building which startled both of them. They both looked at the origin of the explosion and saw the green orbot they were talking about earlier. "SONIC!" the green orbot yelled in a robotic threatening tone.

The blue hedgehog squinted at the orbot before running up to him and facing him "What's going on with you V-man!"

Vectorman glared at Sonic "You rejected me in more than one way Sonic! I want assess into this racing competition!"

"Geez all you had to do was ask! You didn't need to break into here!"

This only seemed in flame Vectorman even more "You made my SEGA Headquarters Authorization clearance null and void since the race was announced, and I learned that you made it so I couldn't enter the building. I want an explanation!"

Sonic expected Tails to jump in and say something but to his surprise, he didn't say anything. He had an expression like 'I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner' which was very unlike him. He turned back to the angry orbot taking a few steps back, trying to maintain his cool attitude. "V-man, you seriously think that I would do that to you. SEGA was the one that-" He was suddenly interrupted by seeing Vectorman raise his hand and firing a proton. Sonic was able to easily evade it because of his speed.

He then dashed toward the orbot as fast he could and attempted to jump kick him. Vectorman seemed to expect this, he disassembled the orbs that made him up and fell to the ground as Sonic rapidly went over him. Sonic turned around to see him resemble into a shape of a machine gun turret. Sonic was about to make another dash an attempt to stop him.

"Stop!"

They both stopped and turned to saw Tails walk in front of them. Sonic calmed down huffing and puffing. Vectorman disassembled himself and turned back into the form of a man.

"Cut it out guys!" Tails then turned to Vectorman "You know this isn't going to get you into the race." He said calming down himself.

Vectorman lowered down his defenses and realized that his friend was right. Fighting Sonic wouldn't prove anything. It would probably make things worse for him. He probably already accomplished that.

"Sonic, you see…he wants to be in the race. Put him back on the list…" Tails said hopefully.

Sonic smirked "Pah, yeah right! After this stunt, I'm surprised I'm not thinking of kicking him out of the SEGA community."

The orbot growled silently, letting his anger get the better of him. But this only made him ask more questions to himself. Why was he rejected in the first place? "Sonic…"

The hedgehog faced the orbot showing that he got his attention "Why was I rejected in the place of Big?"

That was not a question he wanted. He couldn't come up with a lie convincing enough for either him or Tails. And he didn't want them to find out the real reason why. While he was trying his hardest to keep a cool attitude look, it was clear he was nervous. And Tails was able to figure out why.

"You're afraid that Vectorman is faster than you isn't it." Tails exclaimed with a confident grin.

"What! No are you crazy, I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Vectorman tried to find an opportunity out of this "Then race me!" Sonic now turned his full attention to the orbot "Race me, and prove that you are as you claim. If I win, you put me on the racing roster, no questions asked."

Sonic did his best maintain his composer and he knew that rejecting this challenge would hurt his pride "Alright, but if I win, you get lost, and stay out of the SEGA Headquarters for good!"

"Agreed"

--Terraport--

The two of them agreed to race at night with no spectators except for Tails. In order to cover up his fear even more he gave Vectorman, home field advantage. But like before his pride was on the line and knew he had to make sure he won.

"What's the rules?" Vectorman asked as Sonic walked waited in his car.

"The whole Terraport, one lap. No weapons, except for your All-Star move." Sonic said confidently.

"All-Star move?"

"We you better come up with one fast because-"

Tails appeared in the air, using his tails to fly in the air, holding onto the checkered flag. "Alright guys get ready."

Vectorman immediately turned into a motorcycle and prepared to race Sonic as he got to the steering wheel to race.

"Ready…set…GO!" Tails yelled swing the flag to go.

The two raced off in the metal world. The two were neck and neck trying to out race the other. No matter how hard Sonic tried, Vectorman would either pass him or somehow keep up. They were almost half way through the course and Vectorman was slowly inching to come first.

"No more fooling around" Sonic then presented the Chaos Emeralds turned himself into Super Sonic startling Vectorman "See you at the finish line!" And raced off in super speed.

Vectorman knew he couldn't keep up with that, he didn't need to be told that was his "All-Star" move. But he couldn't keep up with that. It's not like he could just…

The green motorcycle flipped into the air and transformed into a BrahMos missile and raced after Sonic. Sonic heard a loud boom in the background. He turned around and saw a green rocket with red eyes just right behind him. Sonic didn't try to hide his panic and tried to make it to the finish line. But it didn't take long for the rocket to be neck with him. They pushed as hard as they could when seemingly, simultaneously, the two crossed. The picture flashed.

Sonic powered down and Vectorman transformed back to his man form. Tails came from the air holding onto the photograph. "Vectorman wins!"

Sonic rushed to get the photograph and he was right. Vectorman was clearly passed the finish line before him. Sonic couldn't believe it. His greatest fear has been realized.

Vectorman walked to the hedgehog "You know the deal…I'm in the race."

"No!" Sonic growled "I can't let anyone know I lost this race!"

"We're not going to tell anyone about this Sonic" Tails intervened "All you have to do is put him in the race. You don't have to tell them that you lost this bet. We're not going to tell anyone."

Sonic tried to reason the whole thing but he couldn't. He lost to Vectorman, and now has to put him in. He knew he couldn't just not do it, and their deal was clear Vectorman had to be put into the race.

"Fine…"

--Emerald Hill Zone--

"Welcome race fans to SEGA's racing competition and with our newest addition Vectorman!"

The green orbot flew into the with his jet boots with hand in a fist as crowd cheered for his coming to the race competition. Even Sonic had to admit that he was grabbing the crowd more than he expected. So much so that was considering looking at other SEGA characters for the race…perhaps Gilius Thunderhead or Riastar would be interested.


End file.
